


The Holidays

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: Brothers [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuteness overload from everyone around, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: So much can happen in a year. It seems insane that Gavin's made plans for the holidays, that he has a social life at all that he now needs to work around. Yet here he is with a god damn boyfriend somehow going to a gallery to support his brother's boyfriend. How the hell did that happen?





	The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> So a massive thank you for everyone that stuck with me through this story! Considering all this was written in about a two month period, I'm seriously happy with the quality of it and that I stuck with it to the end. I'm still writing for the fandom but unless something that just really inspires me happens, I am going to leave this series to rest.
> 
> This particular story is simple and fluffy and I wanted to show some equal love to both brothers in this. Hopefully I did it justice!
> 
> Anyways, like I said, I had a blast writing this and I just have to give a massive thank you to every kudo and comment, for everyone that's stuck around since the beginning and for those that have hopped on here and there. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this final send off for this series <3

“Time to get up.”

Gavin groaned, curling more into Nines.

“We’ll be late if you don’t get up soon,” Nines added.

Gavin mumbled something unintelligible just as a bright light was shown into his face, probably Nines trying to show him the time. Gavin covered his face more, throwing one of his arms over his eyes. Then he felt Nines painfully pulling on the skin on the back of his neck.

“Ow,” Gavin moaned, rolling over and lazily blinking at the ceiling. “I’m not a fucking cat.”

“Stop acting like one then,” smirked Nines as he propped himself up on one of his arms, leaning down to look at Gavin. “We have a busy day today. We should be meeting everyone at the gallery by one before it officially opens and you’ve already slept through most of the morning.”

Gavin let out another groan. “Christ I’m tired.”

“Well we could have been to bed at a decent time but I distinctly remember you crying out, ‘more’ and ‘harder’ on several occasions.”

“Fuck off,” Gavin moaned, looking ready to just throw himself onto the floor. However, he heard Boo meowing out in the living room near her food bowl and Gavin reluctantly got up for her with another pained noise escaping his lips.

“So you get up for her but not for me,” chuckled Nines.

“You’re a dick. She’s a queen. Of course I listen to her,” Gavin replied, a smile finally flashing across his face as he walked into the living room to feed Boo first and then went back to the shower.

He slipped in even before the water had fully warmed up, just as Nines slipped in behind him.

“Hey, didn’t you just say we’re going to be late if we take much longer?”

“Exactly, hence consolidating the shower. It’s not my fault you get distracted by me,” Nines replied.

“I don’t get fucking distracted.”

Nines snatched the bottle of shampoo from Gavin. He poured some onto his hands in rapid time and rubbed it through Gavin’s hair as he kissed the top of his spine and felt him shiver. “I beg to differ.”

“You’re fucking doing that on purpose tin can. Don’t think I don’t notice it.”

“I don’t understand what you mean,” smirked Nines, only backing down because they really were on a short schedule here.

Gavin elbowed him, even though it only caused himself to wince with pain and not Nines.

“I don’t understand why you always do that. Some would say you might have some masochistic tendencies even.”

“I do not,” grumbled Gavin.

“Are you sure? We could always experiment—”

“Christ, did you wake me up just to tempt me? Are we now planning out some damn excuse so we don’t have to go to the damn gallery thing?” grumbled Gavin as he grabbed the body wash.

“So you are interested…”

“Fuck off,” Gavin responded, “cause you’re fucking right. We need to get ready.”

“I’m still surprised you agreed to it at all,” Nines replied, recalling when Gavin had come home, explaining the whole planned outing. “You’re bored to death by art installations and museums of any kind.”

“Yeah, well I like Leo and he does my brother good, even if they’re sickeningly sweet, the fuckers,” Gavin grumbled. “So, I should probably support Leo in the shit he does if I want to see him stick around any longer.”

“A surprisingly logical rational coming from you,” smirked Nines.

“Yeah, well and getting some Kamski sightings out in the real world is worth it too.”

“I can’t believe you’ve managed to keep that blog going.”

“Hey! It’s funny as shit and the only fucking thing I’ve done that’s successfully grated on his nerves!”

“I think you’ve done many a thing that’s grated on his nerves. This is just the most amusing.”

“God damn right,” laughed Gavin as they finished up.

He grabbed a towel, starting to dry himself off when he felt the sudden spray of water coming from Nines.

“Christ! I thought we agreed to use a damn towel and not turn into a massive vibrator!” Gavin growled out. He had been slightly unnerved to find Nines could just shake himself dry like a fucking dog, only in about ten seconds flat.

“We’re on a schedule, remember,” Nines said, coming around and kissing Gavin’s cheek. “Besides, I made sure you couldn’t see.”

“And yet you still make it a point to shove shit in your mouth when I happen to be looking.”

“I think you look because you want to see it.”

“No I don’t! Fuck off,” growled Gavin, shoving him a bit as he went back to drying himself.

Nines just let out a low chuckle and moved back into the bedroom. Gavin followed soon after, deciding he’d mess with his hair after he got dressed. Walking in, Nines had already laid out the suits, unzipping the bags they’d come in. The last time Gavin had worn a suit was around five years ago for a stupid police, charity thing that Fowler had made everyone go to for at least ten minutes. God he’d hated it, and he wasn’t looking forward to this, even if he’d agreed.

“Let’s get these monkey suits on,” groaned Gavin.

He got into his simple black one just fine, only really fudging up the tie part.

“Shit. How do you do this again?”

Nines rolled his eyes, easily finishing it for Gavin in a few seconds, already dressed in his own. Since it was just supposed to be formal wear and not some stupid color requirement, Nines had gotten them both something a little nicer than just black and white.

Gavin’s suit was actually completely black, including the shirt, but the tie was a nice, bright red. Nines’ was a shiny blue, his tie of paisley design and colored gold and silver.

“Perfect.”

“If you say so,” muttered Gavin.

“And one more splash of color,” Nines said, adding the red handkerchief in, perfectly folded.

“I look like a damn Italian mobster or something,” Gavin said as he looked down at himself.

“I believe your exact words to me when picking out the suits were, if I look like a penguin I may kill myself, maybe if I look like I’m in the mob everyone will ignore me.”

“Oh yeah.”

Nines rolled his eyes as he went to slick his hair back more and so that the one strand that always fell down stayed in place for once. Gavin tried to fix his, only for Nines to trap him in his hands, practically gluing his hair to his head.

“There. I think that’s the most professional I’ve ever seen you look,” Nines said.

Gavin grimaced into the mirror. He messed a little with his hair until a strand fell out. He still grimaced and then just ruffled it all, everything mostly falling back into its normal place. Nines just rolled his eyes again but let it be.

Going back to the closet, Gavin grabbed the shoes he’d had to specially buy for the damn occasion as Boo came in and rubbed against him. Her black hair was practically invisible as she rubbed against the dark pants, not that Gavin would have cared if they were.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to come back for you. You’ll get to hang out with Spooner again.”

Boo gave an uncertain meow at that, clearly not remembering the water loving cat, then kitten, fondly.

Gavin just laughed and scratched her ears. “Don’t worry. Tomorrow is Christmas and even if Spooner tortures you, I promise you’ll be heavily compensated.”

Boo meowed again at that as Gavin grabbed his keys. Technically the special opening wasn’t going to be officially open until three but the artists and their guests got first chance to see everything and walk around about two hours beforehand. The whole thing would be open until eight that night though, along with a special orchestra and dinner for the gallery’s anniversary or whatever. Their plan however was to leave by five for Elijah’s house for dinner.

This was by far the busiest Gavin had been during the holidays, excluding times when he’d had a particularly trying case at the same time. To think he’d actually been planning shit, making sure to ask off in advance and coordinating things like he had a social life. Well, he did have a social life! That was the truly insane thing, even enough of one to get plans mixed up and then rearranged again and shit. It was insane!

Before Elijah had thrown the whole gallery thing at him, Gavin had been planning on spending Christmas Eve with Connor. Finding himself stuck between a rock and a hard place though, Gavin had ended up just inviting Connor along and telling Elijah after the fact, not that his brother actually minded. Even though he didn’t interact with Connor that much, he got to hear about him secondarily through Gavin and Chloe when they mentioned visits and outings. And that was another good thing, Chloe being happy that Gavin had extended the invitation to Connor considering how their friendship had sprouted over the last year.

Gavin hadn’t found out until Connor mentioned it one time but Gavin was happy to see Chloe was getting out of that big house on a regular basis and actually exploring the world.

And with Connor going to be there, of course Hank would be there too, not that Gavin hated him now or anything. Oh, they still kept up the fucking charade at work, sometimes for the fun of it but equally because they still got on each other’s nerves. Still, it would be nice having both of those awkward fuckers at the fancy dress event considering Nines could just blend into about any environment and Gavin had feared he’d be the awkward one out.

When Connor had asked about Hank too, Gavin had simply replied, “I think this will be the only time I ask, but you should bring Sumo. See how many fancy people we can scare to death when Hank yells attack.”

Hank had agreed to it. Connor not so much so Sumo definitely wasn’t going to save Gavin from a boring evening but at least Hank’s willingness to cause chaos was a good thing.

Nines ended up driving when they got to the car as Gavin let out a long, tired yawn. It was hard to believe that it was already the afternoon and that he’d slept that long, even for him. A quick glance at Nines’ smug fucking face showed that he was pretty fucking pleased with himself too for having caused that.

“Oh fuck off! You’d be tired to if you could get tired.”

“Well obviously, but I am a superior being.”

“Urgh, I’m too tired to play this stupid game.”

Nines smirked as he drove out of the parking lot and onto the busy road, people running about to do last minute holiday preparations. “So you not only concede that I am superior, but that I have already won?”

“No! You’re about as superior as an iPhone6 you smirking, automated, dumpster!”

Nines laughed as Gavin just glowered and slumped back in his seat, only to have Nines suddenly hit him in the shoulder.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“You’re going to wrinkle your suit if you sit like that.”

“Oh who cares? Most of those fancy pricks aren’t going to give me a second fucking glance.”

“I care if you look good. Is that enough?”

“Are you saying that I don’t normally look good?”

“You normally look like a balding trash panda.”

“You’re a balding trash panda!”

They’d just stopped at a light, giving Nines time to fully turn to Gavin, even putting his right arm on Gavin’s seat so he could somewhat lean over him. “Are you alright Gavin?” Nines softly purred.

“Wh—”

“I’m just fearing I fucked you so hard last night that it’s impaired your ability to process and retain information,” Nines softly murmured, voice still low and smooth. “You’re not really at the top of your game today.”

An involuntary groan left Gavin’s lips as Nines softly laughed.

“You know, you’re just making me really fucking wish we didn’t have to go to this,” Gavin said, closing his eyes and leaning back, though not quite slumping like before.

Nines turned back to the road, a smile still firmly on his face. “You’ve already promised your brother. We can’t not show up. Though I do have a few ideas on how to make it interesting.”

Gavin opened one eye at that. “Oh really?”

* * *

Elijah had woken up right at seven and yet Leo wasn’t in his bed. He’d slept over even though they’d be arriving separately. It wouldn’t seem odd, Elijah speaking with the son of a man known to be a dear friend of his, but it would look a little odder if they arrived together. Leo hadn’t brought up telling others, not since they’d first talked about it, and Elijah was fine with still waiting.

Elijah stretched, letting out a long yawn before getting out of bed. He went to feed Spooner but someone had already fed her. He then headed to the kitchen where Chloe was making breakfast, but Leo wasn’t there like he’d expected.

“Has Leo been in yet?”

“No, though I know he hasn’t left. It’s far too early for that.”

Elijah hummed to himself, leaving the kitchen for the moment and walking around his house just searching for Leo. He popped into different rooms, looking around before he quickly went into the next room. Where was he…

He eventually found Leo in his workshop actually, using a laser pointer to play with Spooner. “What are you doing in here?”

“Oh, um…was just pacing really,” Leo admitted.

“When did you wake up?”

“Around six.”

“You’ve been pacing in here since six?”

“Well not just here. More so the whole house.”

Elijah couldn’t help but laugh as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Leo from behind. “You don’t have to worry that much.”

“I know,” sighed Leo. He turned silent for a moment, only to quickly jump into speech again as he all but shouted, “But what if it’s just because I’m Carl’s son? Or that I work at the place too? What if they just feel—”

“Trust me. Considering this is also just a fancy way for the gallery to get more patrons, they would not place your art up simply because of your father or because you work for them. They want the best standing out there at the moment. And who knows maybe someone will even buy yours.”

“I swear if you try and buy it under a false name—”

“No need to worry. I wouldn’t dare,” chuckled Elijah as he gently kissed Leo’s cheek. “It will be fine. I’ll stand by you all evening if you like.”

“Ok. Yeah, y-you’re right.”

“Of course I am. Now let’s eat breakfast.”

“Argh! But I’m too nervous to eat!”

“It’ll do you some good. Besides, all this playing with Spooner is bound to have made him hungry as well and I’m sure he’s ready to run back to his food bowl,” Elijah replied.

Leo just groaned again but let himself be taken by the arm and dragged back to the kitchen. Spooner followed until he headed off to his room and then they ended up at the counter with Chloe. They sat down just as Chloe was finishing up the meal. She smiled warmly at Leo and said, “You’ll be fine.”

“Everyone keeps saying that but I don’t think I’ll believe it until I’m actually there.”

“How about we practice some French until we have to get ready,” smiled Elijah. “Perhaps it’ll get your mind off things.”

“I doubt it but I guess it’s worth a try.”

“Exactly. Besides, you always laugh when I mispronounce things horribly.”

“I do,” admitted Leo with a soft laugh as he finally started to eat.

Elijah imagined that he did successfully distract Leo here and there, but the nervousness clearly never left him as the morning wore on.

When it did come time to get ready, Elijah helped Leo with his suit and tied his bowtie for him; the entire thing was simple and black. Elijah had offered to get him something better but Leo had said, “I don’t want to stand out more than my own painting,” and Elijah had decided the sentiment wasn’t entirely without logic.

“Do I look ok?” asked Leo.

“You look wonderful.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, don’t worry about it. And if you ever feel lost in the crowd and I’m not already by your side, just find me again. Or Chloe for that matter too. And—”

“And your brother will be there and Nines. I get it. If I feel overwhelmed it’s not like I’m alone,” sighed Leo with a small smile. “I understand that. I really do. Just nervous.”

“Well, just nervous, I think it’s about time for you to go. Unless you want lunch beforehand.”

“No, definitely not,” Leo replied with a quick shake of his head. “Trust me though, I’m sure I’ll be starving when dinner hits.”

Elijah softly chuckled. “Good thing we’ll have plenty for today and tomorrow then.” He lightly kissed him with another murmured, “It’ll be alright.”

“Thanks,” Leo smiled. He looked in the mirror, adjusting his bowtie just a little bit before he left. The artists that were going got invited a little earlier before family and friends and the highest esteemed patrons were allowed in. Then of course the rest would be allowed in later that night though Elijah had planned to leave before that.

Elijah got dressed in his own suit, going with something aesthetically simple but still flashy considering his tastes and this definitely wasn’t the place for his graphic tees. He’d gotten Chloe a cocktail dress, specially for the event. Usually she stuck with blues and white, sometimes gold to match her hair, but, with Chloe’s permission, Elijah had wanted something a little different.

He helped her with the zipper before she turned around. “What do you think?”

“You look stunning as always,” Elijah smiled. The dress’ materials were a simple red color but the rhinestones in it carefully created a shimmering affect, like a waving fire when she moved.

“I was afraid red wouldn’t be my color,” she admitted, spinning around once before looking in the mirror again. “I think I quite like it though.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” smiled Elijah as he offered his arm. “Shall we?”

They drove there, arriving perfectly on time as intended. At the entrance they chatted with some of the curators and the owner, Elijah actually having been to this gallery several times with Carl and Amanda. Of course, he was indifferent to most of the people and a few he didn’t even like, but he knew how to interact with them and did his best with charming smiles and comments.

Having Chloe on his arm of course helped to keep Elijah from interacting too much, most people’s eyes drawn to her and the shimmering dress right away. Chloe always did wonderful at events like this so it didn’t take long before Elijah let her go and went looking for Leo. He found him, standing alone in front of someone’s statue, looking over it with a careful eye.

“Isn’t the point to let people learn about you and your work during something like this? Not to look at others’?” Elijah lightly laughed as he came up next to him.

“I’ll just make an ass of myself,” sighed Leo. “Better to just be quiet and blend in with the background.”

“Do you want me to go back to Chloe?” Elijah lightly teased. “I think having me at your side will somewhat ruin your wallflower routine.”

“No, it’s fine,” replied Leo as he hugged himself. “I just don’t know what to say in a place like this. I would rather just listen from afar, try and see what people really think.”

“Hmm, I can understand that,” Elijah replied. He paused to look near the front entrance as they were still only in the main room. He rolled his eyes, Leo catching the gesture and following his line of sight.

“Well I know your brother didn’t pick that out for himself,” chuckled Leo. “I can practically see the tie tightening around his neck.”

“Very much so,” laughed Elijah.

It seemed Gavin and Nines had met up with Connor and Hank outside before coming in. Elijah took note of their suits, not too surprised that Connor and Hank were just in simple black and white attire, Connor’s hair smoothed back and Hank’s hair tied in a small ponytail. Gavin spotted them and made a beeline for his brother, the rest trailing behind him.

“Welp, I already hate this,” Gavin said as way of introduction.

“Ditto,” Hank said.

“Lieutenant Anderson,” Elijah politely said. “I’m glad you could join us.”

“Yeah, well I certainly don’t have an issue supporting a friend of yours,” Hank said with a gesture towards Leo. “And Connor likes any chance to see—hang on. Where the fuck did Connor go?”

“He’s already in an adjacent room. I believe he’s just found Chloe,” smirked Nines.

Hank and Gavin both rolled their eyes at the same time. “Hey,” Gavin said as he elbowed Hank, “makes it easier for us to muck about.”

“Nines,” Elijah begged.

“Unlike my previous model, I see no reason to stop their antics. I find the experiences very educational,” Nines replied.

“Basically, he means he likes to cause chaos too,” Gavin said, grinning manically next to him.

“Just please don’t break anything,” Elijah said as Leo tried to hide his own laughter.

“Not an issue,” Hank said, and for a moment Elijah thought he might be about to act like the adult of the situation. However, he finished with, “it’s way more fun to mess with the people instead. Fancy pricks always worried about one hair being out of line and shit.”

Elijah let out a near inhuman moan as Gavin said, “Where’s the food?”

“Going by the particles in the air, there’s a table in that room there along with waiters bringing plates and champagne around regularly,” Nines replied.

“Lead the way!” announced Hank.

“Don’t worry,” Gavin smirked as he looked to Leo. “We’ll find your painting in a bit but first for some real fun.”

“Good luck,” laughed Leo.

“Don’t encourage them,” Elijah groaned as they marched off with Nines in the lead. Elijah was ready to say something about them, only to suddenly have a group of people talk to him before he could turn back to Leo. As always, the charming smiles and polite words immediately came on but by the time Elijah could pull himself away, Leo had disappeared again.

He frowned. All this had been Leo’s idea and it was about Leo. Elijah hoped he was having a good time.

Since he wasn’t sure if Leo actually wanted him near him, Elijah just tried to naturally move through the gallery, from room to room as he encountered people and briefly talked with them, people he knew and people he didn’t. He finally bumped into Connor who was with Chloe, the two intently analyzing a piece in front of them.

“Mr. Kamski, it’s good to see you,” Connor pleasantly said as Elijah came up to him.

“I told you Connor, Elijah is perfectly fine.”

“Even in a formal setting like this?” Connor asked.

“Yes, definitely.”

“Then Elijah it is,” smiled Connor. “You know, it’s interesting. I can tell this one was made by an android.”

“Oh really? What gives it away?”

The three of them talked for a little bit, going back and forth until Elijah excused himself and headed to another room. He walked through the doorway and immediately spotted Hank, Gavin, and Nines flicking tightly rolled up pieces of napkins at people’s clothes, carefully moving around, probably in accordance to some pattern Nines had set, to help keep them from being caught. Elijah watched as Nines flicked a piece into a man’s collar. The man jumped at the sudden contact in surprise, looking around and trying to figure out what had just fallen down his suit.

Elijah did a one-eighty and decided he’d just go straight up stairs, grabbing a glass of champagne on the way. If any of them got kicked out, Elijah was not going to help them.

* * *

Pissing people off yet somehow staying undetected was fun and all but it did get boring when all Gavin could do was throw pieces of paper and what not at them. Still, some of that boredom was put on hold as he got the chance to watch Hank grab a tray from a waiter, shovel just about all the cheese cubes in his mouth at once, and then hand it right back to the waiter without batting an eye.

Eventually, they spotted Connor and Chloe and quickly headed over to them.

“Christ,” muttered Hank as he came up beside them. “You gotta stop fucking disappearing like that. I swear you’re going to give me a heart attack some day.”

“Sorry,” Connor apologized. “I just saw Chloe out of the corner of my eye. It’s been a while since we saw each other and I just wanted to make sure—”

“It’s fine,” sighed Hank. “Just some warning next time please.” He shook his head and then smiled at Chloe. “How are you doing sweetheart?”

“Quite well. I was just telling Connor I went ahead and sent your presents and they should arrive the day after Christmas.”

“That wasn’t necessary,” Hanks replied.

“Don’t worry. It’s not anything big and is more for Sumo really,” Chloe smiled.

“Oh yeah, that reminds me. I got your presents in the car,” Gavin said.

“We brought ours along too,” Connor said. “We can exchange them before we leave.”

“Sounds good,” replied Gavin. “Seen Leo’s painting yet?”

“I believe it’s upstairs. We’ve been making our way through the rooms rather slowly,” Chloe replied.

“What have you been doing?” asked Connor.

“Trying to throw little balls of paper down peoples clothes,” Hank replied.

Connor face palmed, a new thing he’d picked up from Gavin and had been using a bit too much. Though in this instance it was probably warranted. “Couldn’t you just go around and admire the art?”

“Naw, too boring,” replied Gavin.

“We’re going off a point based system,” Nines calmly said. “Hitting the person counts as one point, hitting the collar or edge of a dress is five, and getting it in is twenty points.”

“I’ve got sixteen points,” Hank said.

“Eight,” Gavin grumbled.

“One hundred and forty,” smiled Nines, “because of course I’m the best at everything.”

“You know, a bit of humility can go a long way,” Chloe said, just being innocently polite.

Gavin let out a bark of laughter that had a few people turning towards them in what was a relatively quiet room. “Yeah right. He wouldn’t know humility if it slapped him in the face.”

“And you’re any better?” smirked Nines.

“Ass hat,” Gavin replied. “How about we start back at square one and do round two?”

“Maybe in a bit. I think I’ll stick with Connor and Chloe for a bit. It has been while since we’ve talked,” Hank said, the last part directed at Chloe.

“We’ll see you at some point then,” replied Gavin. “Come on Nines. Let’s see if we can find something else fun to do.”

Once they were out of earshot from Connor and Chloe, Gavin said, “So, I know your idea of interesting wasn’t just flicking shit at guests.”

“Of course not,” smirked Nines. “The blueprint for this building is in the public records.”

“Oh really? Any interesting places?” Gavin smirked.

“Follow me,” Nines replied, taking his hand and guiding them through the party.

They went to one room, going close to an empty corner where a locked door was. Nines used his scarred hand, touching the door with the plastic parts and they both slipped in without being noticed.

“Hmm, seems to be a storage space of some kind,” Gavin said, noticing the carefully wrapped up parcels and some that were just sitting out too. “Kind of neat but I’m guessing you didn’t choose it so we could look at some un-displayed art.”

“Of course not,” smirked Nines, suddenly grabbing Gavin and kissing him harshly. He picked him up and placed him on a table. “I must say, I would love to tear you out of that perfect suit right now.”

“Then do it,” Gavin grinned.

“If only there was a way to leave without being seen,” Nines sighed. “But I’m fine going a bit slow too.” He trailed a finger down Gavin’s chin and then his throat, finally hooking a finger on the tie and slowly drawing it down. “Going slow, seeing you squirm, that has its own reward as well.”

“And if we get caught?”

“There’s no reason for anyone to come in here tonight, though if they did, I could easily warn you beforehand.”

“You could?”

“I could. Or I could relish in your embarrassment and flushed skin as you’re caught in the act.”

“You right bastard.”

Nines laughed and kissed him again before slowly moving down his chin. He pressed a smile against Gavin’s neck as he heard him gasp out.

“Don’t worry too much though. I believe I’m too jealous to allow anyone to see you like this.”

Nines grabbed Gavin between the legs, stroking him through his slacks as he kissed him again, Gavin’s soft, breathy moans barely able to escape their lips. Nines easily slipped a hand into Gavin’s pants without breaking contact between their lips. Not until he wanted to anyways. As Nines moved down, Gavin let out a loud groan, and he murmured, “I’m going to get you back s-s-somehow. For this.”

Gavin’s toes curled, his fingers tangling themselves in Nines’ hair just as Nines paused to murmur, “I look forward to it.”

“I’m sure you do you god damn p-ah! Fuck.”

Nines held him right where he wanted him, smiling around Gavin as he felt him squirm and whither against his careful movements with breathy curses and soft begging. Nines pulled him closer, gently and continuously sucking, only to suddenly stop as Gavin let out a strangled whine.

“I swear to god, if you stop now,” Gavin growled out.

“You’ll have to swallow every drop. You think you can do that?” smirked Nines.

“I’ll do just about anything including murdering you if you don’t finish me off.”

“With pleasure.”

“Fuckin-ah! F-fuck…”

Nines’ tongue slid against him, slow and careful, drawing Gavin out slowly as his fingers tangled in Nines’ hair again. Gavin pushed himself closer as he shuddered against Nines, felt his lips on him. Then Nines moved up and kissed him, forcing Gavin to swallow himself as Nines slid his tongue against his before finally moving back with a final kiss and a thumb wiping Gavin’s mouth.

“Well, that distracted us for a good…thirteen minutes.”

Gavin groaned as Nines laughed and slowly kissed him, doing Gavin up again. Then all he had to do was run one hand through his own hair and it was perfectly in place. Of course.

“You think if we just hurry up, say the painting looks good, we can go?” Gavin asked.

“You did promise to be here.”

“I know,” Gavin groaned again, kissing Nines before hopping off the table. “So, back to annoying people?”

“I’ll win,” smirked Nines.

“Only because you can time it and throw it perfectly.”

“Because I am perfect.”

“Narcissistic prick.”

“It can’t be narcissistic if it’s all true.”

“That’s not how that works!”

Nines laughed and kissed Gavin again before pulling back.

They went back to the door, Nines holding his finger up and analyzing everyone’s movements through the door and their lines of sight before he opened it. They slipped out. Nines locked it behind them and they easily blended right back into the crowd, walking around and anonymously annoying as many people as they could.

They finally found their way upstairs and Nines paused to actually look at the art since he was equally interested in that and being a right dick. A man of many tastes as Gavin liked to say.

Gavin looked around, trying to figure out what to do when he suddenly spotted his brother. A group of people had just left his side so Gavin took advantage of his temporary solitude and quickly slipped up beside him.

“So say I need you to pay for a vase around the six point five million dollar range,” Gavin murmured.

“What?!”

Gavin was pretty happy with how loud and high pitched he’d just made his brother go.

“Oh don’t worry. It was closer to six hundred thousand.”

“Gavin!!!”

It was hard not bursting into laughter, only getting even worse as a security guard actually walked up to them and said, “Is there a problem here Mr. Kamski?”

Gavin just laughed harder as Elijah slowly breathed through his nose, his hands in front of his face like in prayer. “You don’t believe how much I want to say yes.”

Gavin snorted as the guard hesitantly asked, “Is there?”

“No. No there’s no issue. Apologies. You can go back to your post,” Elijah groaned, waving his hand for him to leave. He did so, slowly and carefully. Once out of earshot, Elijah grabbed Gavin and yanked him closer. “What did you do?” he hissed.

“Oh don’t get so worked up. Nothing,” snorted Gavin.

“Maybe you’d like to tell me that again without a messed up tie or your hair being more of a mess than usual,” sighed Elijah. He started fixing Gavin’s tie before quickly glaring at him. “What did you break?”

“Nothing. It was a joke, honest,” laughed Gavin. Elijah then went to mess with his hair, up until Gavin slapped his hands away. “Oh stop babying me.”

“Maybe I will when you start acting more like an adult.”

“Oh don’t worry. Everything was adult about what just happened—”

“I don’t need details!”

“Wasn’t going to give them,” smirked Gavin. “So where’s Leo?”

Gavin watched in interest as the tense muscles in Elijah’s shoulders dropped. He looked around and then let out a soft sigh. “I don’t know. I’ll spot him every now and then but he’ll disappear again.”

“Well, your relationship still isn’t public or anything. And you made it clear that the one thing I can’t do is take a photo of you and him together.”

“Not that it would matter. No one cares about that stupid blog,” grumbled Elijah.

“No, that’s what you tell yourself but people get a fucking kick out of my posts. Speaking of which—”

“You little shit—”

Gavin laughed again as he quickly put on the standard aesthetic covers and then posted the picture he’d just taken. He pocketed his phone again and then looked to Elijah, only slightly more serious, “But no, back to Leo. Wouldn’t it be a bit suspicious if you avoided talking to anyone else and just stuck by his side the whole evening? I mean, at least someone would notice.”

“Yes, but I just feel…like he’s avoiding me.”

“I think you’re getting paranoid.”

“No I…I’ve only talked to him when I first arrived and then we barely exchanged words ten minutes ago. All other times he just keeps disappearing, even if I make eye contact and make it clear that I’m trying to get over to him.”

Gavin softly hummed to himself. “Well I don’t know what to tell you about that. Maybe it would help if you dragged him off and snuck into that storage space like Nines and I—”

“No!”

Gavin laughed and elbowed his brother. “I’m just joking. But if it’s worrying you that much, don’t let other people get in your way next time. Just go up and talk to him. Whatever it is, I’m sure you’ll both sort it out just fine.”

“You think so?”

“Christ Elijah, just because he’s avoiding you for a few seconds here and there doesn’t mean it’s all crumbling down!” Gavin harshly poked Elijah in the side of his head and didn’t stop until Elijah knocked his hand away. “He loves you, though god knows why. Just talk to him and stop coming up with false narratives in your head. Got it?”

Elijah softly sighed. “You do make a fair point.”

“Of course I do. Now go find him and talk to him. I have more guests to annoy.”

Elijah just groaned again as Gavin quickly walked away and back towards Nines.

* * *

Elijah walked from place to place, talking with those that required his attention. He looked at the art, a slightly more genuine smile moving across his face when he saw something he liked and an indifferent shrug occurring whenever he saw something he didn’t like.

He continued walking around, thinking of Leo as he did. The first time he’d seen Leo and he couldn’t get to him before he disappeared, he had figured it was just a coincidence. He kept going, kept speaking here and there. But then he had spotted Leo and this time it felt like he’d disappeared on purpose.

And then again.

Eventually Elijah did manage to end up next to him and he figured they’d finally get some time to talk again.

“Have you gone to see your painting yet?” asked Elijah.

“No, I’m a bit afraid to,” Leo admitted.

“Why?”

“What if no one’s looking at it? What if the space in front of it is completely empty?”

“Oh, I highly doubt that,” murmured Elijah.

“But what if?”

“I think it—”

“Ah, Mr. Kamski. Back with the public I see.”

“Actually, I was just—” Elijah stopped as he looked to his left. However, Leo was gone again and Elijah resigned himself to talking to the new person.

Just again and again. It was too much of a coincidence. He talked to Gavin about it after he nearly had a panic attack about that damn lie about a stupid vase. And of course his brother was right but Elijah just never seemed to get to him in time. Just again and again he kept disappearing. Why? What was wrong?

Though he still didn’t know what to do about Leo, he did eventually spot Chloe, Connor, and Hank and went over to them again. Chloe and Hank were wrapped up in a conversation just as Connor stepped over.

“Elijah, is something wrong?” Connor asked, his head tilting to the side in that curious way he always did.

“Is it that obvious?” Elijah sighed as he put his hands in his pockets.

“Not really. And I may be overstepping boundaries. I only have enough data to support there’s a sixty-two percent chance of something being wrong.”

Elijah chuckled at the way Connor said it. “Well, you can add to your pool of data. You’re right.”

“What is it?”

“I feel that Leo is avoiding me.”

“Does the data support that conclusion?”

“Yes, but past experiences makes it so I can’t find a reason for it,” sighed Elijah.

“Hmm, perhaps only direct contact will give you a reason.”

“Gavin’s thoughts exactly but I just can’t seem to find him.”

Connor looked around. “Four minutes ago he went into that room. It only has one door in and out. From my vantage point, I don’t believe he’s left the room.”

“Thank you Connor.”

“You’re welcome Elijah,” Connor smiled as he rejoined the conversation with Hank and Chloe.

Elijah went to the room, doing his best in making a hurried walk but not actively running over there to see if Leo was in there still. He slowed a bit more once passing through the doorway. He looked around. Where was…ah. Elijah slowly walked up to him, his eyes moving from Leo to the painting.

He’d gotten the chance to see it before, Leo asking permission first before he’d agreed to have it hung up. It looked good in the brightly lit room and the curator had done well with the order. The colors particularly shown between a black and white picture and a black and white painting. And both of those had their own flash, the eyes being drawn to them as they sat between color. But Elijah focused on Leo’s painting as he came to stand next to him.

“So you finally came to look at it,” Elijah mused. Leo jolted just a bit and Elijah carefully looked at him. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah. It’s just…I’ve been thinking.”

“What about?”

Leo was silent for a moment, looking down at his feet before he quickly mumbled, “Sorry.”

“What do you mean sorry?”

“I know you were kind of looking for me. And I just kept running off.” Leo finally glanced up. “Don’t try and pass it off. I noticed.”

“Yes well, I just thought we’d agreed it would be alright if we talked here and there.”

“I know. I know I’m sorry,” murmured Leo.

“You don’t have to be sorry about anything. I just…I want to know if I’ve done something wrong.”

“What?! No, no definitely not,” Leo quickly said with a shake of his head. Finally a small, soft smile broke across his face. “I…I just had to think. To think about the difference between telling you and actually doing it. I had to make sure I was honestly ready.”

“For what?” asked Elijah.

“Well, for the first half of your Christmas present,” chuckled Leo. “And I think…I think I’m ready. And this isn’t just me wanting to be ready or trying to rush it for you, because I know you could care less either way. But I’m ready.”

And then Leo reached out and took Elijah’s hand.

Elijah was surprised by the sudden touch. He looked around before focusing back on Leo. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m definitely sure,” Leo smiled, his grip tightening. Elijah smiled and they interlaced their fingers together just before he stepped a little closer.

“I love you,” murmured Elijah.

“I love you too,” Leo softly said.

They stood there for a moment, Elijah taking note of the other people that stopped and paused and looked at the painting. He was sure some of them took note of their linked hands though no one actually said anything. Eventually someone did speak up, and of course it was Gavin, finally coming around as he elbowed Elijah in the shoulder.

“What the hell is this? I thought you didn’t want people to know,” said Gavin with a cheeky grin.

“I decided I was ready,” Leo replied with a small smile.

“Yeah? Well good for you,” grinned Gavin. “And that means—”

Elijah grabbed Gavin’s hand and forced it down before he grabbed his phone. “It’s been exactly four minutes. Give us a little more of a break before you start trying to find a nickname for Leo on your blog,” he grumbled, even though Leo was laughing next to him.

“Fine,” sighed Gavin. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms instead, looking up at the painting. It was someone lying on their back with a world painted onto it. Because it was all a painting though, a really interesting depth of field effect was created, making it seem like a world underneath the skin and— “Hold the fuck up.”

“What?” asked Elijah.

“That…god you’re both going to make me sick!” Gavin groaned as Elijah just looked at Leo in confusion and vice versa. “You’re so fucking cute with the shit you do. Of course! Of course this would be what you’d put up.”

Leo looked to him. “I don’t…”

“I know the damn bullet scar,” Gavin said pointing up at the shoulder. “Let me guess, you do cute shit like paint on his back and what not and then you took a picture and repainted it.”

A light blush blossomed over Leo’s cheeks as Elijah showed a small smirk. “He changed the original painting a bit.”

“Yeah and made your fucking shoulders more muscular than they are.”

“Did not!”

“Did fucking too,” Gavin laughed as he lightly shoved Elijah who shoved him back.

At that point, Nines came up by their side too. “Hmm, excellent work Leo.”

“Thanks,” he shyly replied.

“Come on Nines, prove me right,” said Gavin. “Leo totally painted more muscles there than there actually are.”

Nines’ eyes quickly analyzed the painting and then Elijah. He smirked. “No comment.”

“Oh come on! Prove me right you bastard!”

“Not a chance.”

Leo and Elijah laughed, linking hands again as Gavin shoved Nines despite how Gavin only succeeded in pushing himself back and stumbling a bit.

At that point, a woman came up and said, “Mr. Margrave, the curator, said the artist had finally come around his painting. Which one of you is it?”

Elijah comfortingly squeezed Leo’s hand, giving him a bit of courage. “Uh, myself,” Leo quietly said.

“I was around earlier. I must say I’m very impressed with it, considering I’ve never seen your work before. And Manfred, are you by chance related to Carl Manfred?”

“He was my father,” Leo admitted.

“Really? Well, there you go. Painting’s in your genes I suppose. Though you do have quite a different style,” she said. “I like yours better.”

Leo blinked in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes, very much so. It’s not quite so abstract as your father would do. Was never quite my style. Yours is a bit more realistic which makes the unrealistic elements seem more fantastical,” she went on. She placed a hand on Leo’s shoulder. “It really is quite lovely.”

At that moment, Elijah decided to step in, happy that someone was complimenting Leo. However, he did know Miss Rochester and he knew where this could be going. He held their entwined hands up and kissed Leo’s hand. “My apologies Miss Rochester, but he’s taken,” he murmured with a small smile.

“Really? To think you’d settle down with anyone Mr. Kamski,” she sighed. She patted Leo on the shoulder. “I’ll admit. I’m a bit disappointed but no less excited to see what else you can create. I look forward to seeing what else you come up with. I may even buy this one.”

And with that she was gone with a sly smile as Leo blinked in confusion. “What just happened?”

“She hit on you and I politely told her no,” chuckled Elijah.

“Wait, she did?”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Christ, an artist, cute as a button, and clueless.”

“Wait, are you-really?” asked Leo.

Elijah and Gavin both laughed as Nines nodded in agreement.

At that point, Connor, Hank, and Chloe finally came around, their small group standing in front of the painting.

“So this is yours?” Hank asked.

“Yeah.”

“Hmm, well I’m shit at saying what’s good and what’s not but yours looks good. At least it looks like art unlike that damn can of soup. Anyone can do that shit.”

Connor rolled his eyes. “Yes, but the point is that you didn’t.”

“Doesn’t make it any less stupid. At least this looks nice.”

“Thank you?” Leo slowly said.

“You’re welcome kid. And it really does look good.”

“Oh my!” Chloe excitedly said. She went and squeezed herself between Gavin and Elijah, wrapping an arm around Elijah’s free arm. She looked to their linked hands and said, “I’m proud of you, Leo. And happy for you both.”

“Thanks Chloe,” Leo said.

“You knew?”

“He asked for my advice on the matter. And in regards to the second half of your Christmas present too,” Chloe replied. She looked to Leo. “I take it you’re still planning to do that?”

“Yes, definitely now.”

Elijah looked between the two suspiciously but Chloe shook her head. “Nope. You’ll find out tomorrow and not a moment sooner.”

“Yeah, speaking of all that, when can we leave to have dinner?” whined Gavin.

Elijah said, “We’ll stay for another hour and—”

Gavin groaned as Elijah just rolled his eyes.

“Leo, Chloe, and I will stay, but I did overhear you mentioning wanting to swap presents with Connor and Lieutenant Anderson. If you want to leave early.”

“Well I wanted to make sure I went through all the rooms,” Connor said.

“Fine, we’ll trail behind you and then leave,” Gavin begged. “We’ll see you in a few bro. Come on Connor! Let’s hurry! Where else do you need to go?”

Elijah softly laughed as he watched Gavin push Connor along, Nines and Hank following behind them. He turned back to Leo and Chloe with a raised eyebrow. “So no chance you’ll tell me what this second half of my present is?”

“Not a chance,” smiled Chloe.

“Nope, my lips are tied shut,” Leo chuckled as he squeezed Elijah’s hand again. “Come on, I’m tired of just staring at my own piece. I want to try and see everything before we go too.”

“Alright then. Let’s go…”

* * *

Gavin dragged Connor from room to room before finally saying, “Come on, the exhibit will be open again the day after Christmas. It’s not like its going anywhere for a while. Please can we hurry up and leave?”

“Alright, alright,” Connor finally said. “But you have to promise to come back with me.”

“Really?” Gavin whined.

“Yep,” Connor pleasantly grinned. “Or we can finish it now.”

“Urgh, fine! Just hurry up will you?”

Gavin suffered a bit longer for Connor before he finally agreed he was done. The four of them then left, heading over to the carpark since neither had bothered on getting valet parking or some shit.

“So you’re planning on just staying in tomorrow?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah, nothing serious,” Hank replied. “Probably watch a few movies, take Sumo for a walk. You know. You’re both headed to Kamski’s after this?”

“Yes, we’re spending the night so we’re taking Gavin’s cat with us as well,” Nines said.

“Yeah, Boo’s probably going to throw up a hairball on his rug,” Gavin replied. “She does that to show dominance in new places. Forgot to tell Elijah that.”

Hank snorted as Connor rolled his eyes.

“Where’d you park again?” asked Gavin.

“Over there.”

“Ok. We’re closer. We’re going first,” Gavin said, making a beeline to his car.

They followed and Gavin quickly got into the back. He pulled out a bag and handed it to Hank along with an envelope for Connor.

“Ah, you know me so well Gavin,” snorted Hank as he examined the two bottles that were placed in there.

At the same time, Connor pulled out the pieces of paper, eyes quickly reading over them. Hank leaned over to read it too before he turned to Gavin with a glare. “You little shit. I told you I was getting him a dog!”

“You got me a dog?”

“God damn it!”

Gavin and Nines both burst into laughter.

“I specifically said I was getting him a dog,” groaned Hank as he covered his face with his hands.

“And you also said you could easily handle three dogs if I did get him one too,” Gavin replied. “Besides, it doesn’t help that every time I asked him what he liked, he started with, I like dogs.”

“But I do like dogs.”

“See!” Gavin cried. He shook his head and quickly added, “But if you can’t take her on, it’s fine. Seriously, I’ve got everything paid for and you can pick her up the day after Christmas when they open. Or, if you decide not to take her in, Tina agreed to take her on because she’s been planning on getting a pet anyways. So don’t feel pressured either way.”

“Hank, please—”

“Oh you know I can’t say no when you throw that damn picture in my face,” groaned Hank. “What’s her name?”

“Minty. She’s a black Scottish Terrier,” Connor read out loud. “What kind of dog did you get me?”

“Oh no, that part’s going to be a surprise tomorrow damn it,” replied Hank. “I’ve gone to a lot of trouble, keeping him at a neighbor’s house and keeping any and all hairs off me so as not to tip you off damn it.”

“Ah, thank you Hank.”

He rolled his eyes in response.

“Nines actually picked her out,” Gavin added. “He figured she’d fit in well with your family.”

“Thank you,” Connor said.

Nines inclined his head.

“You know, I have half a mind to keep what I got you,” Hank said, still glaring at Gavin.

“More booze?”

“Of course.”

Now it was Connor’s turn to let out a slightly annoyed sigh as they headed over to Hank’s car. Connor went in the back, first handing Gavin a new jacket. “Your old one was starting to look a bit worse for wear.”

“Sweet. Thanks!”

“And booze,” snorted Hank as he reluctantly handed that over too.

“And I hope you like your gift Nines,” Connor said, reaching in to grab five books of varying sizes. “Gavin said you enjoyed reading physical copies because it took you more time.”

“Yes, it’s a nice leisure activity,” Nines replied as he took the stack.

“They’re all thrillers of some sort. Gavin mentioned you really liked those too,” Hank added.

Nines flipped to the end of the first one. “Five hundred and sixteen pages. Will take me approximately an hour and twenty-nine minutes to read,” he murmured to himself, doing the same thing with all the books before turning to them both with a kind smile and a, “Thank you.”

“Christ, how do you live with this,” snorted Hank.

“You get used to it,” laughed Gavin. “Thanks as well. See you at work in a few days huh?”

“Yes,” Connor agreed. “Have a good Christmas.”

“As do you,” Nines said, the two groups saying last goodbyes and parting ways.

Once in the car, Gavin said, “So straight home, changing, getting Boo ready, and then straight to Elijah’s, right?”

“Sounds good to me.”

They did exactly that, Gavin so damn thankful to finally be able to get out of the damn suit. For the most part at least up until Nines grabbed him by the tie and pulled him closer.

“Personally, I look forward to the day I see you in this again,” he softly murmured with a sly grin.

“Yeah? I say we put it to good use one day and actually give you the chance to rip it off me,” replied Gavin.

“Perhaps,” Nines said with a soft laugh, bringing him into a deep kiss before finally letting him go to fully get changed into more comfortable clothes.

Gavin ended up grabbing the jacket Connor and Hank had gotten him. It was a slightly different design but similar coloring to his old one. Knowing Gavin, he’d wear it until the leather was cracking, holes started to appear, and the strings unraveled too.

He then went and readied Boo for the ride over. She was a bit suspicious at him getting the cat carrier out but she instinctively knew they weren’t going to the vet so she willingly got in. Gavin grabbed a few of her personal effects, just enough for a night, and then they all headed back down to the car. Once in, he texted Elijah to see if he was on his way home now.

When he confirmed it, Gavin started up the car and they started the drive to Elijah’s place. They got there not too long after Elijah had so it wasn’t surprising that he’d only taken his bowtie off and had it draped around his shoulders as he walked around the kitchen, getting things ready.

Chloe was still in her dress, not that it hindered her movements in any way. Leo was off changing and Nines said, “I think I’ll take the presents to the living room,” along with grabbing their overnight bag.

Gavin set Boo’s carrier down and carefully pulled her out. “See, it’s not the vet,” he cooed, scratching her behind the ears before setting her down. As she padded away, Gavin looked to Elijah and asked, “So, how’s all the food prep going?”

“Good. There’s a few more things I want to prep for lunch tomorrow and then the rest for tonight just needs to cook,” Elijah replied.

“I feel like you’re going extra hard this Christmas because I fed you cranberry sauce from a can last year.”

“It shouldn’t count as sauce if it comes out as a solidified cylinder!”

Gavin laughed at Elijah’s over the top response and just threw off his jacket. “We’ll just have to agree to disagree. Tell me, what can I help with?”

After Elijah had finished glaring at him, he finally started to instruct him in how to help. Leo joined them soon after in much more casual clothes along with Nines, all five of them working around the kitchen. They ended up finishing prepping more things for tomorrow right around the time everything was finished cooking for tonight. They took the food to the dining room this time, all sitting at one end of the table together. Spooner and Boo ended up joining them, jumping on the table and quickly taking their share of the food.

“I thought you said you didn’t allow Spooner to jump on the table while eating,” laughed Gavin.

“I realized trying to stop him was a fruitless endeavor,” Elijah said with a roll of his eyes. “So, what did you get Connor and the Lieutenant for Christmas?”

Gavin laughed as he explained the whole dog story and the conversation easily flowed between them, the subject changing as someone else ended up mentioning something here or there. Nines asked about how their time at the gallery had gone and Leo said he got another offer on the painting. Though he’d grown used to peoples’ compliments, particularly from those in the room, it was obvious he wasn’t used to the idea that someone might actually want to pay him for his work.

“It’s to be expected that dad will be brought up a lot, especially right now,” Leo added, “but so far it feels like everyone’s complimented how it’s different from his. My own style and all that. It makes me pretty happy, knowing that. I think he’d like it too.”

They all nodded in agreement at that, Gavin murmuring, “I bet he would.”

At the same time, Leo continued with, “And I saw someone from the press snap a photo of us. So…no going back now.”

“Eh, don’t worry too much about it,” Gavin said with a wave of his hand. “It was probably a good idea, waiting a year and all though. Elijah may be getting more involved in public life but all the eyes are on Markus now. You won’t get nearly the hassling you would have gotten a year or two ago.”

Leo softly laughed at that. “Probably true. Someone did leak you were his brother not too long ago, right?”

“Yeah, someone from my department probably let it slip or some shit to their family and their wife or husband or kid told someone who told someone else,” Gavin said with a roll of his eyes. “Doesn’t matter too much though. Again, like I said, the eyes are on Markus. Especially since you just successfully handed all legal documents of Cyberlife over to him.”

“Yes, that was a very hectic day,” sighed Elijah. “It feels good being completely done with that.”

“Though you are still working alongside Markus, correct?” asked Nines.

“Yes, in the research and health departments, but I’ve completely stepped back otherwise,” Elijah smiled. “Speaking of businesses though, did you solve that case of the missing business man for his wife, Nines?”

“Yes. I figured he’d run away with a mistress of some sort, but it turned out much more interesting than that.”

They all continued their discussions, finished eating, and then cleaned up together. After that, they sat down for a movie and then everyone retired to bed.

Boo ended up following Gavin and Nines to their room. The two got changed as Boo picked out her own spot at the foot of the bed. She only gave a slightly annoyed meow at feeling the sudden shift in the bed as Gavin pushed Nines into it.

“So, you have a good day?” murmured Gavin as he kissed Nines’ lips and then chin.

“Quite enjoyable. And I think we made what you thought was going to be a boring gallery visit rather memorable, hmm?”

Gavin laughed at that, kissing him again before rolling off him so that Nines could pull him into his arms. “I’ll see you Christmas morning,” Nines softly murmured.

“Yeah, yeah, night,” Gavin yawned as Nines laughed at his much more nonchalant way of speaking. Gavin grabbed Nines’ arm to pull around him tighter, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Elijah felt the soft touches first, the kissing up underneath his chin, the hand sliding underneath the pajamas. He let out a soft moan before kissing Leo and murmuring, “Morning.”

“Morning,” Leo softly murmured as Elijah properly turned onto his back. They adjusted a bit, Leo kissing him more deeply this time as he slowly stroked him.

“Don’t tell me this is the other part of my Christmas present,” smirked Elijah when they parted just a bit.

“Very funny,” Leo softly chuckled. He drew out another soft moan from Elijah before he said, “I figured we could shower together.”

“Perfectly alright by me,” Elijah softly smiled.

Leo pulled him to the bathroom where they both got undressed. They went slowly in the shower, savoring every small touch and kiss. By the time they got out, it was close to eight though unsurprisingly, Gavin and Nines were not up.

Elijah went to feed the cats, letting out a small annoyed sound in the back of his throat at the hairball he found on one of his carpets. It wasn’t too much of a problem though as all he had to do was turn on the cleaning tools to pick it up. He met up with Chloe and Leo in the kitchen, the three finishing any prep for the early lunch and even going ahead to cook some things.

The cats came and went as they pleased, another full hour passing before Gavin shuffled in with a yawn and tousled hair. Of course, Nines looked as immaculate as ever and had simply chosen to stay by Gavin’s side until he’d begrudgingly got out of bed.

“Where’s breakfast?”

“We’re having an early lunch, remember? It probably won’t be ready until ten, ten thirty,” Elijah replied, a small smirk forming on his lips as Gavin let out a long groan.

Gavin pulled himself onto one of the stools and slumped against the counter. “Only three of us here eat and Chloe pokes things for taste. How can it take that long?” he moaned as Nines made a beeline to the coffee.

“Because this is elegant,” smiled Chloe. “An art of itself.”

“Which is about to be in my stomach. Hurry up,” grumbled Gavin.

Elijah rolled his eyes. “It’s not my fault your taste buds have no…well for lack of a better word, taste.”

“Your taste buds are just too fucking pompous,” Gavin replied, only really perking up when Nines set a cup of coffee in front of him. “Finally.”

After a few more minutes passed and some life seemed to have flowed back into Gavin, Elijah said, “Would you like to help?”

“No.”

“Let me rephrase that. Help, or you’re not eating,” smirked Elijah.

“Urgh! Fine! What do you want me to do?”

Gavin shuffled wherever he went but did manage to be of more help rather than just a hindrance. He only complained for a little bit longer before the coffee started to kick into gear and then all he cared about was finishing up the food as quickly as possible. Elijah reminded him that not everything could be rushed to which Gavin simply went to try and prove him wrong immediately after he said just that.

When the last few things were in the oven and all they could do was wait, Elijah suggested they go ahead and open presents. Last year they hadn’t done presents, and hadn’t really planned to see each other at all even though it had happened.

Now they all moved to the living room where Chloe had convinced Elijah to put up a Christmas tree this year for festive purposes. Elijah, Gavin, and Chloe had actually decorated it together when Elijah had gotten it shipped out.

As everyone sat there, Elijah went to Chloe first. “So, I remember you mentioning to me that you wished you could wear earrings.”

“Why does she get to go first?” asked Gavin.

“Hush,” Elijah simply replied as Leo softly laughed. He turned back to Chloe. “It turned out to be a little more complicated than I thought, putting it into the coding of the skin and its formation, but I’ve successfully finished it if you’d still like earrings.”

“Yes please,” Chloe smiled.

Elijah smiled back and got up, going under the tree and grabbing her small bag. He first offered her a small chip. She removed the skin on her hand, downloading the information. The skin on her ears reformed so that those close enough could see two small holes were now there. Elijah took out the second part of the present and put in the simple, white diamond studs.

“What do you think?” Elijah asked.

“Oh, I love them,” smiled Chloe as she carefully touched them. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Elijah smiled.

“Alright, I’d say your turn Nines but you ruined it for yourself already,” Gavin said with a playful glare.

Elijah looked over in interest.

“I got him a pet too which we’re picking up tomorrow,” Gavin said with a roll of his eyes.

“He told me he was looking for a dog for Connor. I asked why he had cat hairs on him then,” Nines replied before showing a sudden smile. “It was obvious that him saying, he just wanted to pet a few before looking at the dogs, was a lie.”

Gavin rolled his eyes as Chloe chuckled and said, “Are you sure you didn’t get another cat simply because you wanted another one too?”

“Urgh, that might have been part of the reason too,” Gavin said.

“The sentiment behind it is still noted,” smiled Nines. “And Gavin, I believe it’s your turn.”

“Huh?”

Nines smoothly got up and sat back down. “Here.”

Gavin ripped up the package without care, opening the small box to reveal a travel mug.

“Considering you broke your last one and still have neglected to replace it, I figured it would a useful, and thoughtful, gift.”

Gavin spun it around, a grin and involuntary snort escaping him. “You’re god damn right.”

“What’s it say?” asked Leo.

“I run on coffee, cats and cuss words,” replied Gavin. He looked to Nines. “You know me so well.”

Elijah rolled his eyes and turned his focus to Leo. “Your turn.”

“Me? But I said I didn’t really want anything,” Leo frowned.

“I know, so your present is very easy to cancel if you really don’t want it,” Elijah gently replied. “It’s not even necessary that I tell you about it today. However, I figured it might make it a bit more special if I asked you today rather than any old day.”

“Oh?”

“Remember when I asked if you could get a week off in Spring?”

“Yes.”

“Well, if you’d like, I’ve planned us a trip to Paris.”

Leo blinked in surprise. “W-wait. You’re serious?”

“One hundred percent. Though if you don’t want to go, you simply have to say so.”

“Where’s my trip to Paris?” Gavin sarcastically said out of the corner of his mouth.

“You’d hate Paris,” Nines murmured.

“Good point.”

Nines rolled his eyes.

At the same time, Leo pulled his legs onto the couch and fully faced Elijah. “You’re serious.”

“Yes,” chuckled Elijah. “I remember you saying you’ve never been outside the country and how-oof!”

He didn’t get a chance to finish his long winded explanation, Leo hugging him tightly. “Thank you! I’d love to go.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Elijah softly smiled as they gently kissed, and Elijah pulled Leo a little closer in his arms.

“Yeah, speaking of France, Nines and I got you a book,” Gavin said, now getting up and handing that over to Leo. “It’s in French so I have no idea what it says but Nines assured me it was appropriate.” Gavin whipped his head towards Nines. “Right?”

Leo laughed, “You don’t have to worry Gavin. It’s a collection of selected works by Alexandre Dumas. It’s quite appropriate.”

Gavin let out a relieved sigh as Nines laughed next to him. “Thank god. You can never know with this one.”

They all laughed, Chloe then getting up and bringing a small bag over as well. “I feel that this is especially appropriate considering your gift to me,” she smiled at Elijah.

She brought out a new earring and Elijah automatically turned his head away so Chloe could put it in.

“Thank you Chloe. I’ve been meaning to change it up a bit.”

“You’re welcome,” she smiled. The stud was small, a blue diamond that brought out the color in Elijah’s eyes.

“Thank you,” he said again, kissing her on the cheek as Chloe smiled back.

“And time for your gifts as well,” Chloe added, going to grab three more bags which she passed out to Leo, Gavin, and Nines. “I wasn’t sure what to get you but when I went to Mexico with Markus and his group, I just picked out some things that I thought you might like.”

“Thank you Chloe,” Leo said, smiling as he pulled out what looked like a handmade coat with a colorful design.

“Thank you,” Nines added as he pulled out a scarf.

“Fuck yeah! Candy!”

Elijah rolled his eyes and Chloe softly laughed. “I figured anything fashion wise would become lost on you.”

“God damn right,” Gavin replied.

At the same time, Boo came in with Spooner trailing behind them.

“Ah, you want your presents?” grinned Gavin. “I’ve got a shit ton of catnip for both of you and treats galore.”

They all laughed as Gavin jumped up and started ripping up some crudely wrapped packages, throwing the toys and treats around as all Elijah could do was roll his eyes as the two cats skidded across the floor trying to get at them.

“I suppose this is as good a time as any,” Leo softly said. “I got you more cat toys, which I suppose is really a good present knowing you’re getting another cat now.”

“Thanks, you can never have too many cat toys,” replied Gavin.

“I think I disagree with that just the slightest,” Elijah said.

“Doesn’t matter. You’re wrong,” Gavin shot back, still playing with the cats.

“And Chloe,” Leo said, “you asked me for a tattoo design. Right?”

“Oh, have you finished one?” she excitedly asked.

“Yeah, I have a few. I wasn’t sure which you’d like better,” Leo replied.

“I’m still working on how to make it an interactive part of the skin so the individual android can download any design they have access to and have full control on where it appears on the skin and the choice to remove it from their skin,” Elijah said, “but for you I can manually add it to your code specially if you’d like to go ahead and add it on soon.”

“Oh yes, they’re beautiful. Thank you. Thank you Leo.”

“You’re welcome,” Leo smiled as Elijah inclined his head in acknowledgement.

“And now for your gift Elijah,” Gavin said, going to grab a package and handing it over to him. “You can definitely thank Nines for some of this. He was actually working on this hacker case and the guy had a lot of shit stashed in his home when Nines tracked him down. Nines just…took a few things.”

Elijah hesitated. “I’m afraid to see what it is now.”

“Or just open the damn thing. And trust me, he’s not missing it in prison and the only people who’d want their hands on it would be a massive nerd like you.”

Elijah finally opened up the packages, eyes widening in shock at the original comic book copies that were carefully placed and individually packaged inside. “But these…there’s no way…and this one I thought there were no copies left—”

“I told you he’d have a nerdgasm at this,” snorted Gavin.

Elijah snapped his fingers and Chloe threw a pillow at Gavin for him so he didn’t have to take his eyes off the comics.

“Oof!”

“Gavin, I do believe my gift to you costs less than what you’ve just given me.”

“What the hell did you get me?”

“A car.”

“What?!”

“You said you needed a new one and you didn’t offer anything else you might want for Christmas, so…” Elijah shrugged.

“I…”

“If you don’t want it, simply say so.”

“No! No, I’m definitely taking a new fucking car! But only because you keep saying those stupid comics are pretty valuable so it offsets the new car shit.”

Elijah rolled his eyes as he very carefully covered up the box and put the comics down. “You’ll have it parked at your apartment and the keys delivered to you tomorrow or the day after. Everything is paid for in regards to it.”

Gavin let out a long, drawn out whistle. “So say I need my own private island next year—”

“No,” Elijah snorted.

“Eh, probably for the best anyways. I hate the sand,” Gavin replied. He looked over to Leo and said, “So come on. You’re the last one. What’s the second half of his Christmas present?”

Elijah looked curiously at Leo just as Leo looked down.

“It’s…I know you haven’t brought it up a lot. Because you didn’t want to seem pushy. So if you no longer want it, you just have to say so.”

“Oh my god, he’s pregnant.”

Elijah snapped his fingers again and Chloe threw another pillow at Gavin, this one hard enough to send him toppling over the low back couch.

“Ow!”

Elijah ignored his brother as he gently stroked Leo’s chin. “What is it?” he gently asked.

“This…it’s kind of like the trip to Paris thing. You just got to say no and…and it’s not a present, present per say. But I felt like it might be a little more special if I asked today. Like you said.”

“Alright,” Elijah softly replied, the moment only breaking from Gavin’s irritated grumbling as he pulled himself back over the couch.

“It’s just that…I’ve been wondering…would you still like it if I moved in with you,” Leo finally finished.

“You mean that?”

“Yeah, I mean I’d like to still keep my apartment. You know, just in case but I think…no I know I’m ready. I am,” Leo finally fell on as he looked into Elijah’s eyes again. “So if, you know, you still want—”

“Yes, a hundred times yes,” Elijah murmured, gently kissing him several times before resting their foreheads together. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Leo murmured.

“Get a room!”

Elijah raised one of his hands and looked to Gavin with a raised eyebrow. His brother promptly threw himself over the couch and cried, “Nope! Can’t hit me now! I’m behind the couch!” Elijah just rolled his eyes in response and gently kissed Leo again.

“Thank you,” Elijah murmured.

“For what?” Leo asked.

“For staying.”

“Thank you for having me.”

“Stop being gross!” Gavin yelled from behind the couch.

“You know,” Elijah slowly said, “I think the food should be ready by now.”

“Really?”

And just as Gavin’s head popped up, both Elijah and Chloe promptly threw pillows at him.

“Urgh I hate you!”

“No you don’t,” Elijah pleasantly said. “Come on, it should actually be time for lunch though.”

Gavin hopped up again, ready to block any more pillows coming his way, but all seemed safe and he finally followed everyone into the kitchen.

* * *

As planned, they all had lunch together, talking more and Gavin just a little careful that nothing else was thrown at his head. After lunch, they leisurely cleaned up, taking their time and conversing through it, along with playing with the cats whenever they got in the way.

It was a bit more traditional than last year’s Christmas, but Gavin found that he immensely enjoyed it, minus the multiple hits to the face.

They ended up watching a movie together, this time Gavin picking it out as Leo had picked out the film last night.

“Please don’t tell me it’s _Die Hard_ ,” groaned Elijah.

“It’s _Die Hard_.”

Elijah let out a long groan. “Your obsession with that franchise continues to confound me.”

“Oh just say confused like a normal person,” Gavin smirked. “Come on, you love this movie.”

“No, you love it. I tolerate it.”

“Like a good brother should.”

“If you say so,” Elijah reluctantly replied.

“I’ve actually never seen it,” Leo said.

Despite what Elijah had just said, he and Gavin turned around in unison. “What?!”

“The franchise was just so far along that I just never went back to watch them.”

“What the fuck is your problem?”

“What?”

Elijah snickered, not offering Leo any help as Gavin kept going.

“You come into my house—”

“It’s actually Eli—”

“Well guess what we’re seeing now bitch,” Gavin said marching over to the TV.

“Wh—”

“I thought we were friends.”

“What is happening!?”

Gavin and Elijah burst into laughter, the reference going right over Leo’s head, and Chloe too for that matter as she blinked in confusion at everyone. Nines slightly smirked, knowing exactly what they were talking about since he’d looked up many of the common references Gavin made to his early childhood.

“I don’t understand,” Leo mumbled into his own hands as Elijah pulled him into his arms.

“It’s ok,” Elijah said as he continued to laugh and hugged Leo.

“You know, I think the most childish I ever see you is truly around you brother,” Leo commented. He peeked out from behind his fingers and looked to Gavin. “Is it over?”

“Yeah, it’s over,” Gavin laughed as he moved some things around so they could all sit together while they watched the movie.

Gavin went over, sitting down between Leo and Nines. He started talking right away, Elijah just rolling his eyes as he was used to Gavin’s ramblings during movies. The afternoon continued like that, picking apart leftovers and chatting and watching two more movies while the cats played with the wrappings and their new toys.

Eventually though, Gavin decided it was time they said goodnight. They had a new cat they’d need to be picking up in the morning and work too. He hugged Chloe and Elijah goodbye, and slapped Leo on the shoulder with a few congratulatory words as Leo shyly looked down with a small smile as he often did.

Gavin and Nines packed up their things and got Boo in her carrier. They headed home and once in, Gavin immediately went to pour some of the whiskey Hank had given him and sat down with a satisfied sigh next to Nines on the couch.

“Oh, Connor sent some photos,” Gavin commented, quickly showing them to Nines after he set down his glass. He flipped through them, showing various poses of Sumo, the lab puppy, Connor and Hank. “Oh yeah, they’re going to have their hands full with those two and Minty added into the mix,” Gavin chuckled.

“Has he named the puppy yet?” asked Nines.

“Ram. I think it’s after some old as shit movie Hank made him watch or something,” Gavin said as Nines laughed next to him.

Gavin flipped through his photos some more, landing on the pictures of the calico cat with no tail that Gavin had picked out for Nines. “So, what do you think you’ll name her?”

“Hmm…Charlie.”

“Really? Not something super long or weird or obscure?”

“No, I simply think it’s amusing when animals have humanistic names.”

Gavin snorted. “I can agree with you on that. Alright, Charlie it is.” As Boo jumped into Gavin’s lap, he showed her the picture. “What do you think of your soon to be new roommate?”

Boo meowed, neither pleasant sounding or hostile.

“Guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” laughed Gavin. He put his phone down and picked up the whiskey again, taking a sip as he leaned into Nines. He let out a satisfied sigh and murmured, “To think, a fucking year’s gone by. Androids became sentient and I became friends with Connor, Hank too for that fucking matter. Fixed things with my brother, dealt with a fucking kidnapping, met you, fucked you multiple times,” Nines rolled his eyes at that, “helped a teenage android get into her body, see my brother actually settle down, and now just went through a traditional Christmas as if we were even a semi-normal family. What the fuck?”

“A lot can change in a year,” Nines agreed.

“I’m honestly kind of hoping by next year things have finally stayed exactly the same,” muttered Gavin. “This past year was too fucking exciting.”

“Well, I hope that wasn’t always a bad thing,” Nines smirked as he nipped at Gavin’s neck, making him shiver.

“Alright, you got a point there,” he replied with a grin of his own. He set the glass down again, Boo jumping off his lap as he turned in to kiss Nines. He pushed the android back against the couch, gently kissing him before he murmured, “I love you.”

Nines blinked in surprise.

“Don’t think I’ve said that. Not to you.  But I do,” Gavin said as he lay on top of him.

Nines became just a little gentler than normal, cupping Gavin’s cheek as he said, “Well, it’s only right if I say it too now. I love you, Gavin.”

They kissed softly before Gavin pulled back and said, “Alright, enough with the sappy shit. It’s time to get back at you.”

“I’m intrigued on what you’re exactly going to do,” smirked Nines.

At the same time as Gavin dragged Nines to bed, Elijah, Leo, and Chloe sat in the living room, Spooner still running around and playing with some of the toys Gavin had left behind for him.

“When would you like Chloe and I to help you move your things here?” asked Elijah as he gently rubbed circles into Leo’s shoulder.

“I guess just whenever it’s convenient.”

“Any time is convenient for me,” murmured Elijah.

“I guess…tomorrow then. As long as that’s not too soon,” Leo quickly said.

“Of course not,” murmured Elijah.

“Yes, no need to worry about us. We’re happy to help,” Chloe smiled.

“Thanks,” Leo replied as he and Elijah gently kissed.

As they parted, Elijah murmured, “You know, I say no Christmas presents next year because I can’t think of anything more special you could give than the chance to wake up with you every morning.”

Leo blushed. “I think I’m ok with that because I have no idea how I’d top it,” Leo softly chuckled.

Just then, Chloe stood up and Elijah cocked his head curiously to the side. “Retiring so early?”

“I haven’t charged myself in a bit. Tonight seems as good a night as any,” she smiled.

“Good night then,” they both said.

Chloe nodded and walked away, only to suddenly pause as an idea came to mind. “I mean, if you’re looking for a way to top it, you could always propose next Christmas.”

“What?” squeaked Leo.

“Ignore that! Goodnight,” Chloe pleasantly called, darting out of the room before anyone could say anything more.

Elijah laughed and gently kissed Leo’s cheek. “Don’t worry. One step at a time. Right?”

“Yeah,” Leo softly laughed, immediately easing into Elijah’s gently touches and sweet kisses. “Thanks again.”

“You never have to say that, not in regards to us,” replied Elijah. “I love you.”

“You too,” Leo murmured, kissing him softly as they curled up on the couch and watched a new snowfall begin.


End file.
